The Chemicals Between Us
by Faith In A Bad Guy
Summary: okay, this takes place right after the movie, of course, lol, and I don't truely know where I am going with this, but so far I think that it is good so far, this is an Ashitaka, and San fic, and this is my first story for this show, so I hope you like it!
1. Leaving eachother?

Chapter one.  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Hey you guys, this is my first story for this show, so please don't get mad if I totally screw up, but if by chance I do screw up and you are annoyed at it, please include your complaint in your review if you wanna give me one, then I could try to fix it, so that the story will be better.  
  
Thanks a lot, and I hope you enjoy the story!!  
  
Ashitaka looked down on San, his eyes drooped in a longing way.  
  
He was riding away.  
  
He could feel San watching him leave.  
  
But he had to go; he had to get back to his people, to see if he could even come back.  
  
The curse from the demon boar that had attacked him long ago was now just a little more than a scar.  
  
The sun was beginning to set; he could feel the warmth leaving the area.  
  
His ride stopped and snorted, it's hot breath made steam enter the air.  
  
Ashitaka drew his grass like jacket around himself,  
  
"Okay, we can stop now, it's getting late anyways."  
  
His ride snorted and lifted its head in reply as Ashitaka slid off of him.  
  
Ashitaka patted the neck of his 'beast' and then slid the reins off of the deer's face and pulled off its blanket.  
  
As the large blanket, holding their supplies was brought off of the animal; it shook its head and sprinted off.  
  
Ashitaka watched his ride gallop around the area, then stop to nibble at the grass.  
  
Sighing, he walked over to the edge of the forest and laid down the blanket.  
  
He brought out a small bit of food that he still had left and put it into a small cauldron.  
  
Expertly, he put two sticks up and laid one on the top of those so that the cauldron could hang over a fire that he was trying to start.  
  
Soon, there were a few sparks and a small blazing fire was heating the little food that he had in the cauldron.  
  
As the food came to a boil, Ashitaka pulled the cauldron off of the fire and sat it down on the grass.  
  
His ride came up to him and rubbed the side of its face against his shoulder, then laid down beside him.  
  
Ashitaka took some of his soup and put it into a bowl then drank it slowly; all of his thoughts were drifting.  
  
Every noise from the forest made him alert, he just had a strange feeling that everything that had happened was not over, it was itching at his mind, and he couldn't help but feel something that was not right.  
  
His eyes shifted to a small ruffle in some bushes across from him.  
  
All that remained there was a small acorn that had fallen from a tree.  
  
Ashitaka lowered his head and sipped some more soup.  
  
"I'm starting to get paranoid boy."  
  
He said patting his ride lightly.  
  
Once he was finished eating his fill, he packed everything up and looked around, it was pitch black out, above was clouds, they were silver due to the full moon.  
  
There was a light white glow on everything around him.  
  
Otherwise, everything was in a shadow, a dark, dark shadow.  
  
Ashitaka looked to the moon, it was bright and a little covered by the clouds, sending a mystical effect throughout the sky.  
  
There was a loud rustle of leaves in some tree's above him, he looked up, as did his ride, and all that was there was silence.  
  
Even if there was light to see with, Ashitaka didn't think that he would be able to see the culprit.  
  
But when his ride sighed through its nose and slid it's head down to sleep, Ashitaka felt it was safe to do the same.  
  
He lay down with his head on his ride's belly, and starred at the sky.  
  
His thoughts were beginning to annoy him, everything was there, every danger, he could just feel it, knawing at his mind.  
  
Then something entered his mind, San.  
  
He could feel her starring at the back of his head again, watching him leave her.  
  
A wave of sorrow and something else came into his chest.  
  
His chest felt heavy and his throat was tight.  
  
He drew his arms up to his chest and sighed, he didn't quite know what he felt for her, she was so different.  
  
He could see her, the first time he had seen her, blood dripping from her mouth as her wolves starred at him with her.  
  
She never spoke, but all she could have said was being spoken.  
  
But he liked that in a way.  
  
Not in a way to take advantage to her, but because then he could teach her so many things and not have to feel like something was wrong.  
  
Then he could laugh at her in a friendly way if she ever did something.  
  
If.  
  
That was a big one, if.  
  
But there wouldn't be an, if, and he knew that.  
  
Because if there 'was' an, if, then she would be with him right now.  
  
She could be lying close to him, her breath making small puffs of vapor in the cold air.  
  
But she wasn't there; she was miles away, too far to even be close. ' Ashitaka closed his eyes and turned to his side then curled up.  
  
It was a bad attempt in trying to get the feeling of sadness to leave him.  
  
He had never felt this before, and it was bothering him.  
  
All he wanted. Was her.  
  
* * *  
  
San watched as Ashitaka rode over a hill.  
  
Her brother nuzzled his nose into her side,  
  
"We must go San."  
  
He murmured to her.  
  
San starred into the distance, something was heavy in her chest, something that was bothering her.  
  
Absently, she turned to her brother and climbed onto his back, then lowered her chest down a bit as he burst foreword.  
  
They soon ended up in the den.  
  
There must have been at least 20 wolves there, and many more were out hunting.  
  
It was a good thing that they didn't have to eat much to survive.  
  
Only the gods, they had to eat a lot.  
  
San perked up her ears when she heard the clicking of claws come towards her from behind, she turned her head to the wolves behind her, and each had food.  
  
But what they had was not what she wanted to see.  
  
Boar.  
  
Their bodies were still painted; most of the corpses was burnt.  
  
San turned up her nose in disgust, "How could you!?" She yelled.  
  
The wolves carrying the boas dropped their food and growled at her,  
  
"It was the easiest food to get, there is plenty!"  
  
One yelled back.  
  
San balled up her fists and took a step foreword,  
  
"They were our friends, you don't eat friends!"  
  
She yelled. The wolves all were silent.  
  
The one who had spoken before growled,  
  
"They were not friends, they killed and were killed, we have not done anything wrong, but eat what is already dead!"  
  
San's eyes narrowed and she tightened her fists.  
  
The wolves around her growled and sneered,  
  
"You are defending food San, you may be a god's daughter in spirit, but you are human!"  
  
The one wolf sneered.  
  
The den grew completely silence.  
  
San took a step foreword, "I am not human you idiot! I am a wolf!"  
  
The wolf chucked lightly,  
  
"If you were a wolf, you would walk like us, look like us and be just like us!"  
  
San growled she hated being human.  
  
"That is still no excuse for eating our friends that defended us, that defended 'you' when you were a pup!"  
  
With that San ran out of the den and started to sprint down some paths.  
  
She knew everything off by heart, every path, every turn.  
  
She only had to look up every once in a while.  
  
As she ran foreword, she heard nothing but silence.  
  
Silence, something that was beginning to haunt her.  
  
Suddenly she stopped and starred at her feet.  
  
The edge of her toe was just hardly touching another's, not a paw, but a food, a boot, leather.  
  
Human.  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Okay, I like cliffy's, and I like to have only six pages on each chapter, it may not seem like six, but on Microsoft word it is. Anyways thanks for reading and please review with your comments, they would be greatly appreciated!! 


	2. After Your Married

Chapter 2.  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Thanks for the though, but if you look at all of my other stories, that's just my style of writing, I personally feel that it is easier to read the way. Also, I'm gonna look things over now before I post them, cause the spelling mistakes t I do use aren't really big, there are just little things that occur when I write fast. So please bare with me, I do have spell check, it's just that I learn Japanese, Italian, French, German and Spanish for talking to people and doing other things, and I need to add some words to the ignore thing so ta I can speak to them properly. Plus, I fixed the thing with the title and summary, so that it'd be better, thanks for the help, ttyl and enjoy!  
  
Ashitaka had managed to fall asleep, something that he thought wouldn't come easily.  
  
Suddenly, he jolted up, sweat was pouring from his brow and his breath was quick.  
  
"San!"  
  
he gasped.  
  
His ride lifted his head and looked at him in a questioning manner.  
  
Ashitaka just sat there, feeling his heart pump in his chest heavily.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
he whispered to the air.  
  
* * *  
  
San shot a look up to the owner of the foot before her.  
  
a woman with black hair, two strands falling in front of her ears, and fold in her hair, making the tips of her hair seem like bangs, that was held up by a simple ribbon.  
  
Her eyes glared down on San, in amusement, fear and confusion.  
  
Her red lipstick moved slightly as her mouth opened as if to speak.  
  
San waited for something to be said, but nothing happened.  
  
"What are you doing here!?"  
  
San yelled to the woman.  
  
Lady Eboshi nodded her head down a bit to see the crouched San better,  
  
"I should ask the same of you San, Daughter of Moro No Kimi."  
  
San glared at Lady Eboshi,  
  
"You know very well that she is dead, and it is of your cause!"  
  
Lady Eboshi sighed and shifted her weight,  
  
"I expect your kind to be gone in a few days, not that Didarabocchi and Shishi Gami have no hopes of returning, me and my people can come up the hills and get that iron!"  
  
San stood tall and glared at Lady Eboshi,  
  
"You come in this forest, kill the few gods this world has left, my mother, my family, my friends, and you expect me to just leave, without a fight, well, you damned woman, you are wrong, we will kill you if you dare try to get that cursed stuff!"  
  
Lady Eboshi was pushed violently against a tree and a knife was pushed to her throat.  
  
"Do you hear! We will not go down without a fight!"  
  
San yelled through gritted teeth.  
  
Lady Eboshi looked down on San, she knew very well that San constantly sharpened her weapons, she could feel a cut already touching her skin.  
  
San kept her glare on Lady Eboshi's eye's, that way, if the damned woman wanted to try something, she would be in for a surprise.  
  
Lady Eboshi closed her eyes and smirked,  
  
"San, you know better thank that, you know that the power of man if far greater than that of the power of beats.  
  
What weapons do you have, teeth, a simple knife."  
  
San pressed the knife further into Lady Eboshi's neck,  
  
"Shut up you damned woman! I know what you are trying to do and it will not be done!"  
  
Just then, there was a small shaking sound.  
  
Like a rattle of some sorts.  
  
Both Lady Eboshi and San looked around, then something appeared.  
  
A small being, glowing white, a confused and dazed look on its misshapen head.  
  
"Kodama? What are they doing here?"  
  
Lady Eboshi managed to whisper.  
  
San too the knife from Lady Eboshi's neck and backed up and hundreds of these little creatures started to appear.  
  
Lady Eboshi clutched her neck and fell to the ground, now that the knife was gone, the blood was able to run freely, instead of being kept in her.  
  
San disregarded the grunts of pain Lady Eboshi was giving off.  
  
Instead she looked at all of the small creatures that were appearing as if out of no where.  
  
Some of the Kodama started to walk over to lady Eboshi, they starred at her mindlessly.  
  
San starred at them, a small feeling of happiness filling her heart.  
  
She knew what this meant.  
  
"He's not dead!"  
  
she half whispered.  
  
Lady Eboshi closed her eyes and grunted loudly,  
  
"What are they doing?!"  
  
she hoarsed.  
  
San looked over and directed her eyes to the Kodama that were gathering around Lady Eboshi's neck, poking at the blood and the wound, and puling back her hands.  
  
Lady Eboshi looked down to the creatures for a second, then passed out from lack of blood getting to her brain.  
  
the creatures all fell silent and froze in their tracks as soon as she did this.  
  
Slowly, the creatures started to turn their heads towards San, they looked at her in a questioning manner.  
  
San dropped the knife in her hand,  
  
"She want's to kill the forest, she wants to destroy everything, don't you understand!?"  
  
The creatures stopped and starred at her, few looked back to Lady Eboshi, then, those who did looked back to San,  
  
"We know of her plans, Daughter of Moro no Kimi, we know of the destructing she has raised upon this world."  
  
San gasped and looked around,  
  
"Who said that?"  
  
one of the Kodama. Started to float up and looked strangely at her.  
  
"Why, did you not know that we could speak young girl?"  
  
* * *  
  
Ashitaka looked around the dark area.  
  
Rakkul (thanks for telling me) just starred at Ashitaka for a few seconds.  
  
Ashitaka leaned forewords and caught his breath,  
  
"What should we do Rakkul? I don't know why, but I want to see her again, something's wrong, but, I must return to my homeland . . . why do I have to decide this?"  
  
he groaned into his hands.  
  
Rakkul gave a snorting type sigh and rested his head back down.  
  
Ashitaka knew that was a silent 'wait until tomorrow' gesture.  
  
He reached back and stroked the back of his hand against Rakkul's neck lightly,  
  
"I know boy, I know, but I just can't decide."  
  
Sighing, he lay back down and looked at the sky.  
  
He didn't know what these feelings were, something knotting in his chest, and lower area's.  
  
But he couldn't explain anything.  
  
It had been tradition in his village, that a female and male were not to know anything that is supposed to happen between them until they have been wed(I don't care if this is true or not).  
  
Ashitaka looked at a falling star,  
  
"I . . . I wish, that I could have these feelings explained to me."  
  
He muttered just before drifting to sleep.  
  
It was dark, that's al he knew at that point.  
  
But there was something familure around him, he could tell what it was, the answer was at the edge of his mind, he just couldn't say it.  
  
Then she appeared.  
  
San smiled at him knowingly, lovingly, and longingly.  
  
She cane close to him and put her arms around him.  
  
Ashitaka put his arms around her back and nuzzled his face into her shoulder.  
  
Then, something happened that Ashitaka did not expect.  
  
There was a warm, tingle on his neck where San's mouth was.  
  
This small tingle was something very different.  
  
He felt weak in the knee's, and his eye's rolled back.  
  
San smirked and kissed Ashitaka's neck again, sending chills down his body.  
  
Ashitaka felt himself being pushed back to the ground.  
  
His back rested against the grass and he could feel San running her fingers over his chest.  
  
He could fell a strain on the fabric of his pants as San's hands trailed further down.  
  
He had no idea of what was happening, but the sensations were unbelievable.  
  
Ashitaka let San do what ever she wanted.  
  
His shirt was laying n the ground.  
  
He looked at her as she pulled the string tat held his pants together.  
  
There was a devious look on her face.  
  
Almost daring him . . .  
  
Then a gunshot.  
  
And another.  
  
But San didn't do anything.  
  
Suddenly, something hit his head.  
  
Ashitaka groaned and opened his eyes to see three men in cloaks standing over him with guns pointing to his head.  
  
Authors Note:  
  
Thanks for the info on some parts. And thanks a lot for the reviews, although, I will not change my style in writing, I'm sure if you keep reading, you'll get used to it.  
  
Ttyl! 


End file.
